A Tale of Hearts and Stars
by CursedWolf-Mira of the sight
Summary: Basically, its the same basic plot as Twilight Princess, but with a bit of my own twist. Rated M for mild swearing and violence


This is my very first fanfic ever (for those of you who don't know) so I kindly ask that you don't flame please, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I will upload new chapters at least once a week (hopefully) and I hope you will join me on my writing adventure. Now, without further ado, please enjoy:

* * *

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but my own original character. All rights go to their respective owners.)

In the late evening light, two figures sat side by side, thinking. The older one, a man in about his late thirties, firm build, sandy blond hair, and a square face named Russell, said to his companion: "Tell me," he said, "do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits. That is why loneliness pervades the hour of twilight…but enough talk of sadness…I have a favor to ask of you, Link." He looked to his right, where the young man in question sat.

He was a boy of about eighteen years with blond hair and had a blue earring in his left ear to match his clear Cerulean eyes; thoughtful eyes that seemed to be holding some secret. He tore his eyes away from the water to look up at Russell and the look vanished before he could notice and replied; "What is it?"

Thankfully, the older man hadn't noticed and he went on: "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. It was a task set to me by the mayor, but…would you go in my stead? You've never been to Hyrule, Right? In fact, you haven't seen much of the world at all, have you? You should go look upon it for yourself…you and your brother both." He stopped for a minute and then got up. "It's getting late; we should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Link nodded and replied, "yeah, your right," smiling.

With that, they both walked over to where Link's steed, Epona, was waiting. Link ran his hand down her mane, soothing her because she seemed fidgety. He thought it was because she was afraid of something. He looked around: The only thing he could think of that would spook her was a wild animal, but he saw nothing. He turned her around and they headed back for the village, walking the short distance from the sacred springs where they were to the village. Link's house was actually right outside the village entrance, built on the giant tree in front of the curve in the mountain that led to the village. As they neared, Link waved at Russell, who continued walking, and took Epona to her little area next to the wrapped her in her blanket and climbed up the ladder to his tree house. Upon opening the door and taking a step in; he heard his brothers breathing and knew he was already asleep. He walked in the door, shutting it behind him, and climbed into bed also, getting some sleep before they had to get up early the next morning to help out at the ranch. They slept blissfully unaware that their house was being watched by a pair of glowing silver eyes.

The creature that belonged to those eyes looked at the house for a few minutes; staring at the window before turning to leave. Suddenly, the beast whirled around and growled, a deep thunderous rumble coming from it's chest. It was staring into the forest; having heard awful noises coming from just beyond. It bounded toward the source, stopping on the bridge that spanned a chasm between the two mountains. It planted its feet and raised its muzzle and let loose a roaring howl, filled with a promise for blood, a wicked threat.

The howl meant one thing: any that tresspass here shall _**DIE**_

* * *

OOOOOOO~ so many unanswered questions like: who is this brother of Link's? What was that look in his eyes for? What was that thing by their house and what was it doing? and most importantly...what will happen to our hero next?

If you want me to continue, you will give me 5 reviews or the next chapter will never be posted!

Jk jk, but I do want to know if anyone out there likes it enough to want me to continue….so…review please?


End file.
